Complicated love
by AnchyM
Summary: My BVDN submission! Bulma tries to help Vegeta to forget his past!


**Complicated love**

My BVDN submission. Enjoy!

I don't own DBZ.

**Prompt three: Black**

Nightly breeze were caressing her beautiful face. Only thing you could hear was city, somewhere in distance, and constantly buzzing of Gravity Room. _He's still in there._

She started walking towards house, slowly. She knew he will be out of GR soon. He may be ruthless killer, but he is perfectionist. His room is always cleaned, his bed and closet always neatly arranged and he's precise in his daily schedule as Swiss watch.

The moment she took hold of doorknob, she heard GR's door open. He stepped out and immediately melted into the darkness. Black surrendered him, like his second nature. Or first.

**Prompt eight: Bad man**

That woman stood in front of house. Again. As he started walking towards her, she quickly turned around and walked off. After two years of living under the same roof as that blue wench, she's still enigma to him like she were first time when he saw her on Namek, cheering for Zarbon.

Whole his life, everywhere he went, his reputation followed him closely. Everywhere he went, he brought fear and destruction, but this fragile Earth woman never blinked in his presence. She even dared to humiliate him with that 'Bad man' shirt or many other insults he didn't bothered to count.

_Feh, women._

**Prompt five: Arch Rival**

_I am madly in love with him. _She finally admitted to herself. She couldn't deny it anymore. His beautiful obsidian eyes, his spiky hair and perfectly shaped body. She absolutely loved every part of him. Even his sick mind.

She has found herself dreaming about him every night, always same dream. He would come, take her in his arms and kiss the life out of her.

But deep down she knew those were just dreams. Why would Vegeta take any interest at her? Who she was to him?

Weak Earth woman? His arch rival's best friend? Either of those was bad for her.

**Prompt nine: Future timeline**

"Want some cookies, Veggie?" Woman burst into his room, holding plate full of chocolate cookies. She was grinning at him like an idiot, and that annoyed him even more than Kakkarot's stupidity.

"Get out!" he exploded at her. Her facial expression changed almost immediately.

"Now listen here, buddy! If you had no nice life in the past, that does not mean you have no nice future. I believe you do, and I'm willing to help you to find it. I understand you. You just need to give me a chance. Give your life chance." She walked closer to him.

"You understand nothing."

**Prompt two: Slave**

They sat together on roof, just enjoying peaceful night and each other's presence. After cookies encounter few weeks prior, those two became very close. They were often just sitting together and gazing at stars. They rarely talked or watched movies.

"You know, Vegeta, you always say we're different, but I think we're actually very alike." She leaned and kissed his cheek slowly.

"Alike?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. We are very proud, and very determined. We're both slaves to our ambitions, don't you think so?" she looked at him questioningly.

He just shrugged. There was some true in that.

**Prompt six: Immortality **

"Do you remember first time we met? You were searching for Dragon balls. What did you exactly wanted to wish?" they laid together, tucked under the sheets comfortably.

"Immortality." He answered simply.

"Why did you give up on that wish?" Bulma continued interrogating him, on his great annoyance.

"I don't believe in it anymore." He was trying his best to stop further conversation, but he failed.

"I do. Love is immortal."

He leaned down and kissed her slowly. Wave of electricity hit her as he did so. "Stop talking nonsense and sleep."

**Prompt seven: Sacrifice**

He didn't get any stronger. Since he started this…whatever it is with Woman. She was obviously standing on his way to became what he needs to be. He needs to make choice now.

Choosing woman would mean choosing happiness, and in whole his life he never had opportunity to choose happiness.

For every path in life you need to make a sacrifice. But sometimes you just have to get this clear with yourself: Is it worth? He was very young when he learned this.

He got up, and knew what he needs to do. He'll sacrifice everything for his ambition.

It looks like they just not meant to be.

**Prompt four: Pride**

She wore her most beautiful nightgown. It was made of silk, red with black lace.

She was waiting for him for almost hour and a half, and fatigue started showing itself on her face.

_My Prince!_ How much she loves him! He was beautiful, outside and inside. Pride was in his essence, just like his attitude. They often fought, but that was their way to show fondness towards each other, just like 'I love you', but cuter, thought Bulma.

_I can't wait to see him tonight._ She waited for him, and eventually fell asleep.

But he never showed up.

**Prompt one: Abandon**

Emptiness. That was everything she felt at the moment.

That prick actually dared to dump her? After everything they shared? And she was so stupid to think he loved her. Bulma cried endlessly. For the first time in her life she felt truly alone and so…abandoned.

He just flew away this morning, and for his sake, she hoped he'll never come back.

But he will, and she knew that she would welcome him with open arms.

_Vegeta, what have you done to me?_

**Prompt ten: Absolution**

Vegeta stood calmly, leaning against the door frame. Bulma stood few feet further than him, with her back facing her love.

They were just standing like that, in complete silence. Three weeks passed since he left her without word.

She turned around to face him. No words were needed between them. Bulma knew everything just from the look in his eye. He was sorry.

Vegeta slowly walked closer to her, and slowly caressed her cheek. With that gesture, he asked her for absolution. They kissed slowly, but passionately, giving each other everything.

And she gave it, more than willing.

She gave him absolution.


End file.
